Love on High Seas: The Game
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Poseidon's daughter, Janeesa, determines that she will just have to play the game to get her hunky Pirate!


Title: Love on the High Seas: "The Game"  
Author: Pirates Sparrow and Turner  
Rating: R  
Summary: Poseidon's daughter determines that she will play the game to get her Pirate!  
Warnings: Alternate Universe  
Disclaimer: Poseidon is & TM Himself. Urianotalon, Janeesa, Tessa, Robbie, Herbert, and Molly are & TM the authors and may not be used without permission. Everything else is & TM the authors. The authors make absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

He had stood amidst the people, looking over his gathered alliances in concern, until he had recognized the port they had docked on. Upon recognizing Tortuga, he became satisfied that they were safe, except perhaps for those with Demonic appearances, and allowed himself, at last, to turn his thoughts inward. He did not remember when he had first come out of the shock that had set into him when he had thought that Janeesa's Father was about to kill him for his sordid thoughts involving His gorgeous, precious, half-Goddess daughter, but he vaguely recalled her presence beside him throughout all the turmoil.

Yet now, he realized as he looked around, she was gone. His blue eyes scanned the faces of those around him, taking a closer, judging look at those he did not recognize, until he spotted Tessa in the crowd. He mistook her look of anger to be directed at him and realized, with a deep sigh sagging his muscular shoulders, that her sister must have at last come to her senses . . . either that or he had missed the part of the conversation where Poseidon had strictly forbidden His daughter to have anything more to do with his lowly form.

His sorrowful eyes turned to his boots. He knew he could not blame them and had expected this moment to come since the beginning of their relationship, a relationship that could only ever be a friendship at most and that unjustly honored him even if only in passing, but the pain he knew would come now clouded his heart. His upper lip curled in disgust at his own forbidden emotions. He was filth, and he knew it. He forced himself to turn from the spot where he believed Janeesa to be hiding behind her sister and walk away, silently berating and belittling himself with every step.

His unwitting path took him to the docks. He had barely taken a few steps upon the dock when he noticed a man up ahead. The Wizard's clothes swirled around him in what appeared to be a great cloud of blackness, and Urian knew, with just one look, that the man was as saddened as he. He chose to do the honorable thing, as he always tried to do, and leave the Wizard to his thoughts. He leapt off of the dock, but when he landed quietly onto the sandy shore, a voice he would never have dared to hope to hear again reached his ears. He knew he shouldn't, but he followed her nonetheless.

He was not surprised to find the ravishing beauty who he longed to be able to lay a most unworthy claim upon surrounded by her animal friends. He knew he should tear his eyes away from her and leave her alone, but he argued with himself. The evil Wizards could return. The breezes fluttered Janeesa's dress, and he caught sight of her enchanting tail. A lowly human, like he himself but lacking his raising, could happen upon her. She could become in danger at any moment!

Poseidon could also return at any moment. The thought whisked through his mind, sending chills through him. Every time the Sea God had peered down at him, he had fully expected to be smote upon the spot, yet he had not. Why? Why did He not simply kill him for daring to touch His daughter, for daring to taste of the forbidden sweet nectar of her lips? What was He waiting for? No time was ever better than the present for killing one who deserved the punishment.

* * *

Janeesa had been missing the oncoming bitches as she was kneeling by the water's edge and talking to part of her family. "Thank you for your help and for getting Daddy so fast!" She rubbed Robbie's nose and hugged Herbert and Molly. The water had splashed on her enough that she had changed into her merform and, for just a moment, she forgot everything that was going on around them as she talked to her family. "You must not tell him. The time is not right." She was getting their promises when a shadow fell over her.

She turned and looked up at the man who she loved, and a smile lit her face. She lifted her hand toward him and swam closer to the shore. Looking back once more to her family, she told them to stay close, that she might have need of them, but to stay out of trouble. They called their farewells to her even as she reached the shore, still holding her hand up to Urian. She wanted to be lifted into his strong arms and feel them about her once again.

How thrilled her heart was that Daddy had told her that he was the one! She wanted to tell him, but Daddy had said now was not the time. Though she would go against her Father in many things, this was one she would not. She wanted things to come right for Urian and her for she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She could hear Robbie bleeting but did not look back again. She gazed steadily into Urian's eyes and waited for him to lift her.

Though his brain yelled at him to turn his unworthy self away, Urian stood still, transfixed by Janeesa's beauty. When she lifted a hand expectantly to him, however, he stumbled back. He had only meant to step backwards, but his feet shuffled instead and he nearly lost his balance in yet another reminder of his pathetic human form. He looked up at Robbie's bleats and realized that he had disrupted her reunion with her family. His face fell. "I . . . I did not mean to bother you, milady," he said with a bow that was only small for he did not wish to actually lose his footing as he had just come so close to doing, "nor to interrupt your reunion. I am sorry." He inclined his head so that his eyes cast downward as he reminded himself that he possessed neither right nor worth to look upon her gorgeous form. "I shall go and leave you to your family." He began to turn away, his eyes still downcast.

"Urian!" she called, confusion clearly sounding in her voice. "Please help me to regain the land!"

He paused to look back at her over his broad shoulder, an eyebrow lifted in question. She clearly had not come to her senses yet, but he had been warned more than enough to stay away and knew he was as unworthy to touch her as the starfish that scuttled across a nearby patch of sand in its way back to the water. He may have lost many of his finer attributes, but he maintained his brain and knew full well that she did not need the aid of a lowly human in returning to the land. He started to turn back around when she spoke again.

"I realize I am quite heavy and you may not be able to tote me." If the only way she could get in his arms again was to anger him, she would! She couldn't wait to be held in his arms! Daddy had said it was going to be a long, hard ordeal before she could totally claim Urian's heart and that it could still fail. She would not give up hope, however! She waited expectantly, glad that she had not laughed, when he had slipped, at the comical expression that had appeared upon his unsuspecting face. He expected her to be a Queen? She'd act like one, even if she had to give him a direct order to pick her up out of the water!

Urian had frozen at Janeesa's last words, his brain and pride arguing vehemently within him. He, at last, turned back around and closed the distance between them in a few purposeful strides of his long legs. He grasped her hand, but though he had tried to prepare himself for it, he was as unprepared as a man child for his first signs of feminine affection at the thrilling shock that ran through him.

"Well?" She took a deep breath and did not break the connection she had with his eyes. "Are you going to pick me up or not?" she demanded with the tone of an impatient Queen.

Urian bit back the emotions that rose inside him like a tidal wave slapping at his inner shore. He wrapped another arm around her sultry form and lifted her from the water with just enough callousness that she should be able to recognize his reluctance. He gathered her against his chest and began to march back up the shore. Despite his apparent anger, however, every inch of her flesh that touched his sent delightful heat waves crashing through his body and soul, and his heartbeat hammered in his own ears.

Janeesa could feel the beating of his heart and smiled secretly to herself. If he thought he was going to get away from her that easily, he was on for the game of his life, one that she had no intentions of losing! She snuggled into his arms, wishing her tail would soon dry so that she would not continue to drip on him. That was so very unladylike, and she knew it would get on his nerves even more, being what he had been once upon a time!

**The End**


End file.
